


¿Y sí salimos por la ventana?

by Nathy_Marisson



Series: Soft - Luzplay [8]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Auron Juez, Extracto de Twitter, Luzu abogado, M/M, Modern AU, comparten neurona, soft, visita a los suegros
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Están en el segundo piso de su habitación, y a su novio se le ocurre una tontería a la cual le cuesta negarse."No puedo creerlo...""Mira, por aquí se puede bajar, ya verás"
Relationships: Raul Alvarez/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez
Series: Soft - Luzplay [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891825
Kudos: 5





	¿Y sí salimos por la ventana?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeiDeLuque (Twitter)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DeiDeLuque+%28Twitter%29).



> 🌸Escena surgida de un rol con Dei.  
> 🌸Estos dos comparten neurona y todos lo sabemos.  
> 🌸Esta historia fue publicada primero como hijo en Twitter y la gente pudo botar si querían que su salieran por la ventana o no uwu 
> 
> 🌸Espero les guste.

La visita a sus suegros había sido tensa, por no decir qué estaba mil veces más nervioso que el día en que tuvo que enfrentar en un juicio a un fiscal veterano, casi vomito esa vez.

Pero eso es historia para otro día.

Al día siguiente y con un ambiente mucho más familiar, Raúl le pidió a su novio que le mostrará su habitación antigua, para ver un poco del adolescente que fue mucho antes de conocerse, mera curiosidad junto a esa necesidad que tiene de conocer mucho más a Borja.

A este le parecía una tontería, bastante adorable, así que sin más dilación subieron al segundo piso, detrás de una puerta de madera oscura con stickers borrosos se encontraba la vieja habitación de un nerd de películas policiales, cultura friki y libros de abogacía.

Raul silvó.

—¿Debería estar sorprendido?

—Te dije que no hay nada de especial en mi habitación, tu no hiciste caso...

—Pero vamos a ver, que yo tenía curiosidad Luzu

Este comenzó a reír, la mueca de Raúl ahora mismo es la de un niño pequeño cuya golosina fue decepcionante.

—Tu solo te ilusionaste con tus fantasias, no es culpa mía.

Raul se cruzó de brazos, dió una mirada rápida hacia el cuarto, repasando cada póster en la pared reconociendo las series que el mismo vio en su tiempo, incluso los libros de derecho que le tocó leer en la carrera.

—Definitivamente este es tu habitación mi niño

Luzu no sabe por qué esa frase le hizo sonrojar, pero evitó su mirada concentrándose en un cuaderno con garabatos.

—¿Ya está no? Aún tenemos que ir al pueblo por la feria y... 

¿Por qué su novio, juez de la suprema corte, está ahí?

Raul se encontraba inspeccionando la ventana, con la cabeza fuera de esta, buscando algo mucho más interesante que los viejos libros.

¿Pero no había dicho que quería venir y tirarse en su vieja cama llena de ácaros?

—Auroncito ¿Que estás...?

La mano de Raúl se movió.

—Se ve seguro —le dice después de unos segundos, volviendo a meter la cabeza dentro e invitándolos a acercarse.

Luzu dudó, sin entender para qué exactamente pero, de todas formas, se acercó a él.

—Qué pasa... —pregunto el abogado, confundido.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste anoche? 

—Dije muchas cosas... —susurra Borja, queriendo esconderse un poco.

Y algunas de ellas vastante vergonzosas como cuando le pidió que le contaste de qué manera se tocaba antes de que comenzarán a salir.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro en segundos, Raul a su lado volvió a reír pero más fuerte.

—Guarro

—Callate, es tu culpa.

—Me refería a lo de escapar por la ventana, como si fuéramos adolescentes, pillín

—Oh...

Fuera de todo pronóstico para Borja, y es que su novio se la pasaba con ciertas bromas de doble sentido.

Le ha ensuciado la mente, obvio es su culpa.

—¿Entonces? —pregunta Raul, ansioso.

—Eh... No creo que sea seguro —Duda, y con razón, la casa tiene sus añitos encima, ¿Y qué sí se rompe por el peso de dos adultos que rodean los 30 años? 

—Sera divertido

Y Borja no sabe cómo, pero está a punto de convencerlo.

**

—No puedo creerlo...— susurro sentado en el marco de la ventana mirando hacia abajo.

—Es seguro, ya verás — El ya está en el tejado, extendiendo su mano para ayudarle a bajar por ahí.

No sabe cómo pero lo hizo, le convenció de salir por el segundo piso de su casa.

¿Por qué?

—Calma mi niño, yo estoy aquí.

Y en el momento en que sus manos se tocaron, cualquier duda se disipó, como si nunca hubiera temido en primer lugar.

—Confio en ti, Auroncito...

Puso los pies sobre el techo el cual crujió en advertencia al nuevo peso, pero solo fue eso.

La vista desde ahí era preciosa, todo el paisaje que se extiende delante de ellos es de naturaleza pura, con muy pocas casas que se asoman más no invaden el sitio.

Y todo teñido de amarillo, castaño y rojizo por la temporada otoñal.

—Es precioso —susurra Luzu.

—Lo es —reponde Auron apretando su mano.

Su mirada hace mucho que se había alejado del paisaje, por qué el rostro ilusionado de su niño es precisamente lo que quería ver con esta travesura.

—¿Q-Que haces? El paisaje...

Pero la risa de Raúl le deja en silencio.

La vergüenza de ser observado con tanto cariño aunque sea por un instante le tiñe el rostro de rojo y apreta su mano con más fuerza.

—Pareces un niño.

—Lo soy, soy... Tu niño ¿No?

—Lo eres Luzu.

Borja tira de su mano en un silencioso impulso de que se acercarse a él.

Raul obedece, el techo cruje y a tan solo centímetros de envolverlo entre sus brazos el grito del gallo de la granja los asusta.

—¡Joder con el gallo! —grita Raúl con el ceño fruncido y la risa avergonzada de Borja.

—Ah... Creo... Creo que deberíamos bajar ya...

—Si, ya. Maldito gallo, casi me da un puto infarto.

Raul se rasca la cabeza aún sin soltar su mano, se dan media vuelta para alcanzar el borde de la ventana hasta que alguien da un paso en falso.

El techo cruje por el golpe de dos cuerpos sobre las tablas.

Ambos se miran.

—Luz...

Y caen.

***

Un intenso dolor en su costado le obliga a abrir los ojos, puede ver el suelo muy cerca y rápidamente busca la mirada de Raúl.

Está sobre él, con sus brazos en su cintura y toda su espalda contra el suelo. 

—¡Auroncito, por los dioses! ¿Estás bien?

—Si... La caída no fue tanto...

Borja sabía que esa era una mala idea, una horrible idea, su mirada estaba a punto de aguarse por la frustración basta que la melodiosa risa de Raúl le dejó desconcertado.

—Hace mucho no me caía al suelo ¿Sabes? —y sigue riendo cada vez más fuerte.

Pronto Borja también se ríe.

—¡Esto no lo volvemos a hacer! —le grita golpeando suavemente su pecho entre la risa y la angustia.

—Pero fue divertido.

Raul se remueve en el suelo levantándose un poco revisando si hay alguna herida en su niño, al notar que solo tiene ramas del suelo suspira.

Está bien.

—¿Te duele algo? 

—No Auroncito, ¿Y tú?

—Estoy mamado Luzu, a mí no me va a pasar nada —le revuelve el cabello para quitarle la mueca de preocupación. — ¿Vamos dentro?

—Si, que tenemos que ir luego al pueblo...

Raul sonríe, se levanta del suelo y ayuda a Borja a pararse.

Y aún tomados de la mano, aprovechando que en ese rincón del mundo nadie les conoce ni dirá nada, caminan dentro de casa para ayudar con el aseo, que mañana vienen las tías de Borja a conocer al futuro yerno.


End file.
